Adieu
by Asukarah
Summary: Edward est mort dans un accident de la route. Bella, sept mois plus tard, le pleure toujours… One-shot


**Titre ****: Adieu…**

Contexte : Edward est mort dans un accident de la route (et oui, c'est bien un All Human). Bella, sept mois plus tard, le pleure toujours…

**********

Ici repose Edward Cullen

Notre fils adoré

Notre frère bien-aimé

Un fiancé dévoué

_**Tu es parti loin dans ce monde  
Je pense à toi chaque seconde**_

Voilà sept mois déjà qu'il est parti…

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi il était sorti…

Je me souvenais simplement que ce jour là…

J'avais peur…

_**Quand l'amour s'en va  
On ne le comprend pas  
Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça**_

Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver…

Oh, si seulement j'avais su !

Je l'aurais retenu, j'aurais insisté pour qu'il reste…

Pour qu'il ne sorte pas…

_**Des jours passés à t'attendre  
Le cœur serré, je veux t'entendre**_

Mais c'est arrivé…

_**Un jour tu verras  
On se retrouvera**_

Je regardais, sans vraiment les voir, les inscriptions dorées sur le marbre couleur argent.

_**Je ne t'oublierai jamais**_

Et dire que tu es tout près de moi…

Seulement à quelques pas…

Sous terre…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Je t'ouvrirais les bras**_

Je m'écroulai, désespérée.

_**Et si seulement je pouvais  
Entendre ta voix**_

Pourquoi était-ce arrivé ?

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Il n'y aurait que toi et moi  
Dans ce rêve**_

Plus que deux semaine avant le mariage…

Notre mariage…

_**Dans ce rêve**_

Edward était médecin, au même titre que son père…

Un docteur au grand cœur et à la bonté surdimensionnée…

_**A la recherche d'une chance  
Le temps d'une dernière danse  
Moi, je reste là**_

A l'hôpital…

C'est là que je le rencontrai pour la première fois…

Il venait à peine de se faire transférer…

Je me souviens encore de notre premier regard…

Nous venions de nous éprendre sans même nous en rendre compte…

_**Je sais que tu me vois  
Je te le crierai cent fois**_

Il était tellement perdu que ce fut, finalement, son père qui s'occupa de moi…

Je ressortis avec des béquilles, accompagnée de mon père…

Je vivais chez lui à l'époque…

Il était hors de question que je passe ne serait-ce qu'une nuit à l'hosto.

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Je t'ouvrirais les bras**_

Cependant, je dus y retourner…

Finalement, Edward et moi finîmes par nous parler…

Nous apprécier et plus…

_**Et si seulement je pouvais  
Entendre ta voix**_

Notre relation s'étendit jusque au delà des murs blanc de la maison de santé…

Nous avions même fini par avoir notre logis à nous, seuls…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Il n'y aurait que toi et moi**_

Car nous avions compris que le sentiment qui nous liait était bien plus que superficiel…

Bien que jamais nous n'ayons rien fait de réellement charnel…

_**Dans ce rêve**_

Du fait que nous voulions, au delà des apparences, montrer à tous et même à Dieu que notre amour était réel et sincère…

Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que nous nous aimions tellement au point d'avoir choisi cette option…

_**Si seulement tu revenais**_

Choix plutôt paradoxale…

_**Je t'ouvrirais les bras**_

Etant donné que tous deux, nous en avions une envie presque mortelle…

_**Et si seulement je pouvais  
Entendre ta voix**_

Incontrôlable…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Il n'y aurait que toi et moi  
Dans ce rêve  
Dans ce rêve**_

Mais nous avions réussi à la dompter…

Nous contentant de baisers et de tendres caresses…

_**Si seulement tu revenais**_

_**Me dire encore une fois**_

_**Je t'aime et je t'aimerai  
Je ne peux vivre sans toi**_

Combien je regrettais…

_**Sans toi**_

Je n'avais même plus la force de relever la tête…

Je réussis, cependant, à ramper jusqu'à la pierre tombale contre laquelle j'appuyai mon épaule, avant de l'entourer de mes bras…

Je m'abandonnai à ma douleur…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
Ma voix te guidera**_

J'étais venue à l'enterrement…

Mais je n'avais pas réussi à faire mon deuil…

Comment aurais-je pu ?

Je l'aimais à en mourir…

_**Et si seulement je pouvais  
Te serrer dans mes bras**_

Je resserrais mon étreinte lorsque le vent glacial me travailla…

La pierre froide me donna une impression de chaleur…

Comme si elle se réchauffait…

_**Si seulement tu revenais**_

Cependant, je savais que ce n'était pas mon corps qui la réchauffait…

J'étais gelée jusqu'aux os et trempée, aussi…

_**Il n'y aurait que toi et moi  
**_

C'était lui… Il était là…

Toutes ces nuits j'avais passer mon temps à l'appeler…

Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était resté avec moi…

Je me retournais.

Il était vêtu de son tee-shirt blanc et jean bleu…

Il aimait s'habiller de manière aussi simple…

Moi aussi…

Il me fit un sourire triste.

Il voulait que je cesse de pleurer…

Que je l'oublis…

Mais je ne pouvais pas…

_**Dans ce rêve**_

« Ne me laisse pas… » lui dis-je.

Il me scruta longuement avant de regarder le ciel.

Je lus dans ses yeux une sorte de nostalgie.

« Ne pars pas ».

_Je suis là…_

Sa voix résonna comme un souvenir murmuré par le vent…

Il posa sa main sur mon cœur…

Et me fit son plus beau sourire.

Mais tu dois me laisser partir…

Cela équivaudrait à l'oublier…

« Je ne peux pas… »

_Je reviendrai te voir…_

« Reste… »

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
**_

Il sourit puis posa sa bouche sur la mienne…

Je fermai les yeux…

Je sentis presque l'effleurement ses lèvres contre les miennes…

_Adieu…_ Entendis-je.

Ce même souffle qui venait pour s'évanouir avec la pluie.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là…

J'étais seule…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
**_

Je l'avais laisser partir.

« Tu as intérêt à tenir parole ! » Criai-je au ciel.

« Espèce de… »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, me contentant de pleurer…

S'il savait combien je l'aimais…

Si il savait…

_**Si seulement tu revenais  
**_

Une main se posa sur mon épaule…

Bien que je n'avais entendu personne approcher, je ne sursautais pas…

Je savais qui c'était.

« Tu viens, Bella ? Il faut rentrer… » Me dit Alice, ma meilleure amie et la sœur de mon défunt promis…

Je fixais les mots ambrés un moment… Puis hochai la tête…

Je me levais…

Alice ne s'était même pas maquillée…

Je voulus détendre l'atmosphère :

« Tu as une sale tête, Al' ! » Dis-je en tentant un sourire goguenard.

Elle afficha une grimace en répondant :

« Tu peux parler !ta tenue est couverte de boue. »

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Bon… Ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle me prit la main et me conduit vers sa voiture.

J'étais venue, pour ma part, à pied.

Elle avait su me retrouver…

_**  
Il n'y aurait que toi et moi  
Dans ce rêve**_

Je me retournais une dernière fois…

Etait-il réellement venu ou tout avait été le simple fruit de mon imagination ?

Quoiqu'il en soit…

_  
__**Dans ce rêve**_

Je finirais bien par le rejoindre.

Un jour ou l'autre.

Après tout, j'étais mortelle.

**********

**Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par une chanson de Lorie dont le titre est « Si tu revenais »**

**C'est la première fois que je tente une histoire à partir d'une chanson… soyez indulgents ^^**

**Et maintenant… REVIEWS !!!!**

**Kiss**

**Asukarah**


End file.
